Letters
by YumiSebby
Summary: {SasuNaru} "Y tengo que recurrir a este bajo truco, a estos trozos de papel sin sentido para decirte mis sentimientos, porque soy demasiado cobarde".
1. I

**N.A:** _¡Nuevo Fic SasuNaru!. No se imaginan las ganas que tenía de hacer algo así :D_

 _~Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Lunes** , **17** **de** **Febrero** **de** **2015**.

 **«** Querido, _Naruto_ :

Sé que pensaras que esto es algo demasiado extraño y lo entiendo, pero es que ya no resistía más la tentación que había en mí de escribirte algo. Tengo por seguro que tú nunca notarás mi presencia,al menos no de la manera en la que yo deseo, y lo entiendo. Pero como no tengo el valor para decírtelo cara a cara y ya no soporto más este peso tan asfixiante que cargo sobre mis hombros, te dejaré esto por aquí: Te quiero.

No te diré quien soy; así que no insistas ni pienses mucho en ello.

 **P.D** : Nunca dejes de sonreír, y es que estos días te he visto un poco triste y decaído, porque tu sonrisa es hermosa, así que por favor, no dejes que nunca se vaya.

 **P.D2** : Suelo pebsar que eres un idiota.

 **P.D3** : Aún con la P.D2 te quiero.

~ _Alguien_ _enamorado_ _y_ _orgulloso_ ~»

Leí atentamente cada palabra, quedándome prendado con cada línea. ¿Qué mierda era esto?. ¿Una jodida broma?. Negué con la cabeza y guardé esa pequeña nota de vuelta en la taquilla, debajo de unos libros.

-¡Esperame, _teme_ (*)!- Grité a mi mejor amigo.

-Yenga ya, que tardas demasiado- Solo rodé los ojos y seguí caminando a su lado.

"¿ _Quien_ _quiere_ _reírse_ _de_ _mi_ _de_ _esa_ _manera_...?"

* * *

(*) _Teme: Tonto, estúpido. Palabra que Naruto usa para designar o llamar a Sasuke._

 **NA2: Aquí está el peiker capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? :3**


	2. II

" **Querido** **Naruto** :

Hoy te he visto sonreír más de lo habitual y eso ha sido genial. Me gustaría pensar que fue por mi nota anterior, pero no lo creo posible...

Por cierto, llevas esa sudadera de color naranja que tanto me gusta, ¿Sabes?. Cada vez que la miro, sin razón alguna, pienso que si mi día no está siendo muy bueno y se tiñe de gris, tan solo tengo que mirar tu colorida y ancha sudadera.

La verdad es que hoy no tengo mucho que contarte, salvo que espero que pienses que esto no es incorrecto o que sea un acosador -aunque sí me siento así cuando te vengo a dejar esta segunda nota-.

¡Sonríe siempre! Adoro cuando lo haces, porque tus mejillas se alzan y tus ojos azules brillan como si fueses un ángel.

~ **Un** **enamorado** **anónimo** **y** **orgulloso**.~

Suspiré pesadamente al leer esta segunda nota. Al principio solo lo ignore porque creía que era un juego, aunque no me pude negar que me hizo demasiada ilusión, pero simplemente lo dejé de lado. Y ahora aquí esta de nuevo otra nota, al día siguiente, a la misma hora de ayer.

-¿Otra vez te tengo que esperar?. Usuratonkachi, venga ya- Arrugué la nota, que esta vez estaba escrita de un color naranja y la metí en mi mochila a toda prisa por culpa del gilipollas de mi mejor amigo, el teme de Sasuke, y corrí a su lado.

-Que ya voy, idiota.- Tomé una bocanada de aire y caminé a su lado hacia mi casa donde hoy pasaríamos la tarde jugando y haciendo el tonto o peleándonos y picándonos, que se nos daba genial.

-Ayer estabas muy feliz, _dobe_ , ¿y eso?- Me preguntó en mitad del camino.

-Pues no sé, solo quería sonreír. La vida es bella.

Mi amigo solo negó con la cabeza y susurró algo que sonó como: Subnormal.

" _Quizá_... _No_ _sea_ _una_ _broma_ _al_ _fin_ _y_ _al_ _cabo_ "

.

.

.

 **SasuNaru**

.

.

.

.

.

 **SasuNaru**

.

.

.


	3. III

" **Señor** **sudadera** **color** **naranja** :

Quiero dejarte una frase, solo eso es lo que tengo para escribirte hoy; no me siento con ánimos de decirte algo lindo cuando no lo siento. Puede que mi orgullo sea mucho mayor el día de hoy y mi cerebro es reacción a escribir cursiladas de colores. No pediré disculpas por ello, si es lo que esperas. Quizá deberías dejar de coquetear con esa peligrosa un poco, ¿sabes?. Solo lo digo como dato o anotación. Pero realmente, realmente deberías dejar de hacerlo. Puede ser molesto.

Aquí va la frase: "A veces no sabemos que lo que queríamos estaba ante nuestros ojos y solo nos percatamos de ello cuando se aleja y desaparece".

Adiós, y siento haberme alargado más de lo deseado.

~ **Un** **adolescente** **enamorado** **y** **orgulloso**.~"

Vuelvo a arrugar la nota, la tercera consecutiva esta semana, y la guardo en mi bolsillo. Esta era color negro y con letras naranja, tal y como había dicho de mi sudadera de hoy. Seguidamente guardo los libros correspondientes en mi mochila y suspiro. Miro a todos lados buscando al teme de mi mejor amigo, quien últimamente pasa más tiempo con el idiota de Sai que conmigo. Me frustra.

De nuevo, oleadas de preguntas vienen a mi, asaltandome y volviéndome loco.

"¿ _Qué_ _es_ _todo_ _esto_? ¿ _Qué_ _quiere_ _decir_? ¿ _Quién_ _es_?"- Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, a punto de explotar.

-Dobe, que me duermo.- Y todo se esfumo, ante la voz de Sasuke todo desapareció, como siempre ocurría. Me di la vuelta y lo vi allí apoyado, en la barandilla que daba a la salida, con su expresión imposible de siempre, como si nada lo alterar, como si no supiera lo que es el sentir...

Sonreí, de aquella manera que solo sabia cuando él estaba presente, cerré el casillero -guardando la nota- y corrí a su lado, deseando que esta tarde si pasase un poco de tiempo conmigo.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Pregunta, y yo me sorprendo un poco.

Simplemente me encojo de hombros e intento parecer natural, no decir nada delatador, y es que este subnormal me conoce demasiado bien.

-No.- Contesto, puede que mas enérgicamente que de costumbre. Él me conoce demasiado bien, somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón. Ni tan siquiera recuerdo la primera vez que era consciente de que lo tenía a mi lado, a veces, incluso pensaba que nuestras madres planearon nuestra amistad desde que éramos fetos.

-Hum.- Gruñe y puedo ver como sus ojos dejan de brillar. Dudo un poco, porque, si bien él muestra más interés, normalmemte insiste más, por picarme y empezar una absurda guerra más que nada, pero lo dejo pasar.

"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes."- Escucho en mi mente, y me pregunto si el día de hoy podría ser más raro.

Si, seguramente. Mi vida suele ser caótica e irracional.

-Dobe, que me duermo.- Y todo se esfumo, ante la voz de Sasukw todo desapareció, como siempre ocurría. Me di la vuelta y lo vi allí apoyado, en la barandilla que daba a la salida, con su expresión imposible de siempre, como si nada lo alterar, como si no supiera lo que es el sentir...

Sonreí, de aquella manera que solo sabia cuando él estaba presente, cerré el casillero -guardando la nota- y corrí a su lado, deseando que esta tarde si pasase un poco de tiempo conmigo.

-¿Algo nuevo?- Pregunta, y yo me sorprendo un poco.

Simplemente me encojo de hombros e intento parecer natural, no decir nada delatador, y es que este subnormal me conoce demasiado bien.

-No.- Contesto, puede que mas enérgicamente que de costumbre. Él me conoce demasiado bien, somos amigos desde que tengo uso de razón. Ni tan siquiera recuerdo la primera vez que era consciente de que lo tenía a mi lado, a veces, incluso pensaba que nuestras madres planearon nuestra amistad desde que éramos fetos.

-Hum.- Gruñe y puedo ver como sus ojos dejan de brillar. Dudo un poco, porque, si bien él muestra más interés, normalmemte insiste más, por picarme y empezar una absurda guerra más que nada, pero lo dejo pasar.

"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes."- Escucho en mi mente, y me pregunto si el día de hoy podría ser más raro.

Si, seguramente. Mi vida suele ser caótica e irracional.


	4. IV

**N/A:** _Quiero disculparme primeramente por la mala edición de los capítulos anteriores, pero como ya saben, estoy escribiendo desde una Tablet porque no tengo ordenador y es muy dificil editar los documentos y que se queden aceptables. De nuevo, lo siento._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, como ya saben. Solo los utilizo para recrear situaciones ficticias creadas en mi mente._

* * *

" **Hola** , **Naruto** :

He escuchado por la clase de al lado rumores sobre ti. Todos ellos decían algo de que te habías besuqueado con la pelirrosa esa y que el sábado tendríais una cita. ¿Sabes?, duele un poco, pero si tú crees que puedes ser feliz con ella adelante, aunque, y en esta sincera opinión estoy apartando mis sentimientos, creo que ella no te pega nada.

En realidad, escribo eso porque algo como: Jodete tú y esa bipolar pelirrosa, se ve muy mal. Y estas cartas son cursis y empalagosas y puedo tragarme mi orgullo...

Hoy también quiero dejarte una frase que me marcó hace algunos días; "No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con los labios, si no con los ojos".

... Espero que a la primera persona que bese con los ojos sea a ti. A nadie más, solo a ti. Pero está bien, sé que es imposible, porque tú ni siquiera sabes quien soy, y si te enterarás, me dejarías ir y esta vez, no me buscarías.

...

Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy.

 **P.D** : Me alegra que al menos sigas leyendo mis pequeñas cartas, pequeño e irritable idiota.

~ **Un** **idiota** **enamorado** **y** **celoso** ~."

No me sorprendí nada cuando vi el papelito color verde caer al alzar mi libro de Inglés, pero si su contenido. Y no solo por los rumores, no por la bonita y cursi frase. Nada de eso. ¿Él quería besarme? ¿A mi? ¿Un chico? ¿Un chico como yo?. La curiosidad me recorría, deseando saber quién era. Además, ¿cómo que esta vez no lo buscaría?.

-¿No vas a Inglés, _dobe_?. Como vuelvas a llegar tarde, Iruka te dejará fuera.- De nuevo, allí estaba el agrio de Sasuke preparado para darme un nuevo susto, y con ello una pequeña parada cardíaca. Lo maldijo mentalmente, pronunciando miles de insultos.

-Si. Solo me entretuve.- Contesté algo seco, más que nada porque ayer estuvo distante conmigo y si tan siquiera me acompañó a casa después de la escuela, ni quiso quedar conmigo para jugar. A pesar de que lo piqué e intenté hacer cabrear, él solo pasó de mi, ignorando cada palabra.

-Oh, bueno...- Se formó un extraño silencio, y tuve la necesidad urgente de romperlo.

-¿Quieres venir esta tarde a jugar?.- Ofrecí, con una pequeña esperanza recorriendo todo mi ser.—Así volveré a ganarte, o... te dejaré ganar.

-No puedo, _usuratonkachi_ , he quedado.- Fruncí el ceño al ver que de nuevo, se negaba a pasar tiempo conmigo.- Nos han mandado un proyecto de Lengua y debo quedar con mi compañero.- Afirme con la cabeza ante sus palabras, aquellas que habían sonado más como una explicación y una simple excusa que como algo verdadero.

-Igual, ¿nos vemos a la salida, _teme_?.- Cuestioné, sin saber que más decir.

-Hm- Y se marchó del lugar. Yo me quedé mirando el papel entre mis manos, recordando la frase de ayer y estremeciéndome por la de hoy.

" _Cada_ _día_ _todo_ _se_ _vuelve_ _más_ _extraño.._."


	5. V

" **Hola** **señor** **enfermo** :

Me enteré el otro día se que habías estado enfermo, y me alegró enormemente que entrases de nuevo con ese chico con el que andas siempre. ¿Es verdad eso que dicen de que Sakura, la pelirrosa molesata, loca y con doble personalidad, se presentó en tu casa y te quiso cuidar?. Espero que no.

Aunque eso no es lo que importa ahora, lo primordial es que tú estés bien, sano y alegre, que a veces, cuando te miro fijamente, veo que estás muy pensativo, como abstraído en tu mundo, y con una falsa sonrisa.

Tú haces que quiera seguir adelante, tú me haces feliz, tú haces que mi sonrisa salga a luz, aunque casi imperceptible, y brille, yo... quiero que seas feliz. Por ti. Por mi. Por todos aquellos que te quieren, así que espero que lo que sea que te preocupa se vaya lejos.

Mi frase para el día de hoy es: "A veces no podemos ver la realidad, una fina tela nos ciega y nos distorsiona la realidad. Necesitamos deshacernos de ella, de una forma u otra."

 **P.D** : El día de hoy ha sido demasiado pesado, ¿sabes?. La mayoría de los días no quiero venir aquí, pero pienso que tú estarás allí y luego todo se siente bien.

 **P.D2** : ¿¡Sabes que Kakashi, el profesor de Inglés, se ha jodido la rodilla y no hay examen la próxima semana?!. Puede que no te sorprenda' porqué la mayoría ya lo sabe, pero...

~ **Un** **tonto** , **despistado** , **celoso** **y orgulloso adolescente** **enamorado** ~"

Reí al leer la ultima posdata, con el alivio recorriendo cada parte de mi, pues entonces no tendría que ponerme a estudiar para esa asignatura y podía dedicarle un poco más de tiempo al Proyecto de Lengua.

...

¿Él -o ella, aunque suponía por obvias razones que se trataba de él- estaba en mi misma clase de Inglés?. La adrenalina por descubrir quien era vino a mi, acompañada otros muchos sentimientos.

- _Usuratonkachi_.- Me di la vuelta, para mirar a mi mejor amigo.- ¿Vamos a casa?.- Sonreí, Sonreí como no lo había hecho en varios días, (exactamente desde que él me estaba dejando de lado, y desde mi gripe). Lo tenia de vuelta, acompañandome a casa, haciendo bromas, siguiendome en nuestros piques... Siendo nosotros mismos.

-¿Sabes que no habrá examen de Inglés, _teme_?- Informé entre risas.

-Ya lo sé, me enteré ayer, mientras tú estabas pasandotelo bien con... esa chica de la que...- Lo corté, sin desear continuar con ese tema.

-Sasuke-idiota, estaba enfermo.- Mi cabeza aun dolía, y seguía teniendo la voz ronca.

-Hmp...-Quise cambiar de tema, desviar la conversación que tan incómoda se estaba tornando. Sentí un fuerte dolor de mi estómago pero no dije nada. Él me miró con su ceja alzada y su extraña y oscura mirada penetrándome.

-Ven mañana a mi casa.- Dije de la nada.- Estarán todos, pero podemos quedar antes tú y yo...

-Yo...- Suspiré, mirando atentamente el cielo que se estaba nublando. Momentáneamente me pregunté que se sentiría volar por ti mismo, como un pájaro, que se sentiría siendo libre y no tener miedo, me pregunté si algún día podría estar sintiéndome bien, sin extraños pensamientos, miedos o ahogándome lentamente, al borde del abismo, entre una caída profunda o mi salvación.- Vale.- Aceptó.

Yo sonreí, deseando pasar mas tiempo con él. Si bien había estado conmigo durante unas horas los días que había estado enfermo, preocupándose por mí, entreteniendome, cuidandome...Pero lo extrañaba, extrañaba que solo fuese yo... Sin trabajos, ni Kiba, Ino, ni nadie. Yo.

"¿Y cómo con una mirada solamente, de una persona especial, te puede hacer sentir tan completo?"


	6. VI

" **Hola** **señor** ' **Me** **voy** **con** **la** **puta** **pelirrosa** '.

(¿A qué ha sido una clase divertida la Arte?. No. ¿¡Sabes lo que es escuchar a esa maldita estúpida hablar y cotorrear sobre lo bien que besas, o lo mono que eres o

...

¿¡Lo bien que haces el amor?!.

Vamos, es una perra.

Y no. No estoy tan celoso como parece.

...

Solo un poco.

Al final si estás saliendo con ella, ¿no?. Bueno, no es como si tuviera opción a recriminar nada... pero... Si tú eres feliz esta bien,aunque sigo pensando que ella no te pega para nada, mas, ¿quién soy yo para objetar?. Aunque eres un estúpido e idiota. Muy idiota. Y ya que me pongo a escribir, no tiene que contarle a todo el mundo cómo os besais, o donde o... lo que hacéis. No es agradable. Para nada.

 **Adiós**.

Y no, hoy no hay frase porque estoy demasiado celoso y cabreado."

El papel era de un color negro, y me sorprendió. Esta persona siempre usaba colores caracteristicos y vistosos en esta semana, pero esta vez... ¿Negro?. Me gustaba el negro, -además del naranja-, era un color que siempre intentaba vestir, pero esta vez era como una... tonalidad lúgubre.

Negué con la cabeza, cabreado con Sakura. Ella tenia que parar, y no porque el chico anónimo estuviese celoso -que era una GRAN razón- si no por el teme de Sasuke y lo extraño que se estaba portando como si le molestase el hecho de que yo tuviese a alguien y él no, (aunque ahora siempre estaba con Gaara, dándome de lado). Además porque ella básicamente se lo estaba inventando todo. Yo solo me había enrollado con ella hace como muchos meses, muchos muchos, y jamas le dije que quisiera algo con ella, mas que todo porque era una de esas chicas que parecen arpías: Parecen dulces y amables, pero cuando te descuidas, te arrancan la cabeza y se la comen.

-¡Teme!- Grité cuando guardé el papel en mi bolsillo y seguidamente gire la cabeza para encontrármelo.

-Hm- Lanzó mirándome atentamente. Yo lo entendí como un: ¿Qué?. Mi mirada fue más allá de él para ver a Gaara esperándolo, seguramente.

-¿Puedo ir?- Me sentí como si fuese el nuevo del grupo, cuando en realidad Sasuke siempre había estado conmigo desde que tenía uso de razón. Gaara era el nuevo. Él debería sentirse así. Parecía como si me odiase o algo.

-Si no estás ocupado...- Lancé una mala mirada al señor 'soy-un-arisco-de-naturaleza' poniéndome serio. Ese comentario iba con segunda intención, lo sabía. Me cabreaba, pero no dejé que mi sonrisa se perdiera.

-No lo estoy.- Hice una pausa e intenté que dejara de sonar tan borde.- Nunca para los videojuegos.

Sasuke empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás. No había hablado más, y aunque es lo habitual, ahora parecía lejano.

-No eres un niño, no tienes que pedir permiso, usuratonkachi.- Y lo seguí, pensando en si el anónimo enamorado debería sentirse como yo ahora.


	7. VII

" **Hola** **señor** **bromas** **tontas** :

¿Sabes ese momento en el que te quedas mirando algo y de pronto te pierdes en tus pensamientos?. Pues justo eso me paso hoy a la hora del descanso. Estaba tan tranquilo mirando fijamente el plátano que tenía como postre y segundos después estaba pensando, preguntándome si debía dejar de escribirte o no.

Algo en mi grita que siga con esto, que quizá algún día tenga mi recompensa.

Otra en cambio... Que desista de esta tonteria, de una vez por todas.

No por nada, pero es que esto es una tontería, pase el tiempo que pase creo que jamás me animaré a decirte quien soy. En cambio, algunos días, cuando tu mirada está baja y tu sonrisa está rota y deja de brillar me siento un poco mejor, porque tud marcas de zorro se acentúan, tus colmillos se muestran, te brillan los ojos y... Eso me hace feliz, aunque tú no lo sepas, cuando siento que al leer mi carta estás un poco mejor de animo. Quizá solo sea cosa mía y en realidad lo único que haces es burlarte de esta estúpida manera de decirle a alguien lo que sientes y que, aunque esa persona no sepa quien eres, siempre estarás, aunque sea en foa de frases y palabras, a su lado, apoyándolo.

Pero... no sé, señor bromas pesadas -sí, esto es porque escuché tu subnormaleces en la clase de literatura- quizá, después de casi una semana, esta sea una de las ultimas cartas que obtengas de este anónimo enamorado.

Oh, casi lo olvido, aquí va mi frase del día de hoy: En ocasiones viene mejor un abrazo que un consejo.

~ **Un** **idiota** **enamorado**.~

Doble la nota y sentí un extraño vacío. ¿Por qué?. Solo eran pequeños papeles... Pequeños escritos que no deberían significar nada. Pero lo hacían, estas putas notas me alegraban más de lo que me hubiese gustado admitir. Me hacían sonreír cuando estaba mal, me hacían ver que alguien, aun sin saber quién, me quería cuando ni yo mismo lo hacía, ni cuando él lo hacía. Jadeé.

" _No_ _quiero_ _que_ _esto_ _se_ _acabe_."- Me dije, caminando hacia el tablón de anuncio. Esto era una locura, pero... estaba bien. Era mi turno de dejar una nota.


	8. VIII

" **Hola** , **anónimo** **enamorado:**.

 _Ahora es mi turno de escribirte, aunque es bastante raro ya que cualquiera puede ver esto porque está en este Tablón._

 _Solo quiero decirte que tus cartas realmente me han animado últimamente porque estoy pasando p bastantes problemas, familiares, de amistad y... conmigo mismo. Y bueno, cuando leo tus extrañas cartas de colores, pienso que puede que todo mejore._

 _Eso es todo._

 _Espero que su ves esto, mañana vuelva a tener noticias tuyas._

 _ **P.D** : Es una tontería, pero... Me puse mi sudadera de colores por ti. XD_

~ **Alguien** **ilusionado** **y** **triste**.~

Dejó aquel escrito que ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía sentido alguno, y se marchó, intentando que nadie lo viese dejar aquel mensaje.

Caminando a la salida, se percató que en realidad, no había dicho (o escrito) nada de lo que tenía planeado, y que solo se dejó llevar. Se preguntó si eso estaba bien.

Pero todo eso se fue de su mente cuando vio a su mejor amigo con aquel molesto chico, otra vez.

Negándose a todas aquellas emociones, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Preguntó, mirando con malos ojos como Sasuke hablaba con Gaara.

-Nada, solo quedábamos para esta tarde.- Respondió este, en el mismo tono de siempre.

El pelirojo solo estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente, taladrándolo con la mirada, que se alternaba entre él y Sasuke.

—Si, vamos a salir...—Gaara hizo una pausa, completando la frase del pelinegro.—Juntos..

Y... eso no se debería de haber sentido como una puñalada trapera, pero así fue.

-Oh...- Naruto no supo qué decir.-Entonces... Yo me voy ya.

Fingió una sonrisa, de esas que salen cuando tienes un nudo en la garganta que te ahoga y te sientes un poco decepcionado. Él no quería volver a casa, porque su padre no estaba allí y su mamá trabajaba hasta tarde. Se quedaría solo, y Naruto odiaba estar solo.

" _Pero_ _está_ _bien_. _Por_ _lo_ _menos_... _hay_ _alguien_ _que_ _me_ _anima_ , ¿ _verdad_?".

Y saliendo por la puerta principal, se dio cuenta de cuanto significaban aquellas cartas escritas en llamativos papeles de colores para él, y en como, en menos de una semanatanto lo habían animado.

Tenía miedo. De perder a Sasuke, de quedarse solo, de no saber qué quería. Solo... Tenía miedo. A todo y a nada.

 _¿Cómo se hacía frente a tus miedos cuando no sabes a que temes?._

 _... ¿Cómo?..._

* * *

¡Aquí está el tan esperando capítulo en el que Naru le escribe por fin a su anónimo!. ¿Qué les pareció? :D


	9. IX

" **~ Hola, señor mensajes:**

Te diría que no creería que hubieses puesto esa carta para mi en el tablón de anuncios, pero, vamos, ¿quien más puede escribir cartas de colorines a la persona que quiere y, esperar recibir respuesta?. Claramente, solo yo.

¿Sabes lo más extraño?. Soy una persona orgullosa y fría, pero a la hora de escribir estas cartas, dejo eso de lado, para poder dejar ir todo esto. Al fin y al cabo, de eso se trata, ¿no?.

Y de vuelta a tu mensaje...

Solo tengo algo que me asalta la mente, -en realidad miles de cosas, pero solo una es realmente importante-, ¿eso significa que tengo alguna opción contigo, Naruto?. Porque hace media hoy he escuchado que hora has quedado con la pelirosa...

No es que este... Bueno, estoy un poco celoso. Solo un poco. Mucho.

Eso es todo por hoy, porque aun no me creo que haya obtenido respuesta del chico que llevo queriendo años.

 **~Un** **idiota** **aún** **más** **enamorado** ~ **"**

Y sonreí de aquella idiota en la que sonríes cuando ves un estúpido mensaje que te alegra el día.

" _Ojala_ _la_ _felicidad_ _de_ _un_ _instante_ _durara_ _para_ _siempre_."

La carta de ese día era azul brillante, me recordó al cielo, y después a mis ojos. ¿Por eso habrá elegido este color?. Negué, alejando esos pensamientos. Yo no era cursi.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a clase, con mi cara de estúpido y mi sonrisa imborrable, pensé. Pensé en muchas cosas.

En _Sasuke_.

En _Sakura_. (O como últimamente era denominada: 'La pelirosa').

En _Gaara_ y si forma tan... discreta -sí, claro- de quererme alejar de quien era mi mejor amigo.

En el _chico_ de los mensajes.

Pero sobre todo, pensé en cómo esto empezaba a significar una de las pocas razones por las que yo me levantaba día a día.

"Eso es taaaaan triste..."


	10. X

Las clases del señor Louis eran horriblemente largas y pesadas. Más aún si le sumamos el ver a Sasuke y Gaara riendo (¿desde cuándo Sasuke sonrie a alguien que no sea yo?), Gaara escrutánsome con la mirada, y es cuando de fondo ciertos rumores sobre mi.

Cuando sonó la sirena no pude sentirme más liberado.

—Esta tard...—Me giré, viendo como Gaara y Sasuke me miraba,

—Lo siento, esta tarde he qued...—Me sentí mal. ¿Él me invitaba y yo decía que no, después de tanto tiempo?. Pero me equivoqué.

—No, no. Si yo lo que quería decir es que hoy no podía quedar para salir, Gaara y yo vamos a pasarnos un nuevo juego que ha comprado.—Y detrás de él, el pelirrojo reía de forma triunfal.

Asentí, deseando ser invisible y desaparecer. Deseando que el suelo se abriese y me engullese. Deseando...

Caminé a mi casillero y una nueva nota me esperaba. Pero no era de quien me esperaba.

"He recibido tu mensaje. A las 5 nos vemos en frente del parque, cariño.

¿Para qué quieres verme? ¿Al fin, después de tantos años, te vas a decidir por mi y dejar a Sasuke?.

Ya era hora. No te hace bien estar con él, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

Espero impaciente esta tarde, estoy segura de que lo vamos a pasar muy bien.

 **Tú** **ya** **sabes** **quien** **soy** , ¿ **no**?. ;'P"

Suspiré y caminé hacia otra interminable clase.


	11. XI

_Después de muucho tiempo sin actualizar, al fin les traigo otro capítulo :D_

* * *

 _"Solo quiero decirte que él no es tuyo. Ya no. Se está alejando de ti. ¿No lo ves?._

 _No supiste apreciar lo que tenias, y ahora, Sasuke es mio._

 _¿No dicen siempre que los pelirrojos son luchadores y los que mas guerra dan?. Pues yo lucharé por él, porque no lo mereces, y nunca lo harás. Haré que se olvide de ti, que no recuerde ni tu nombre. Que sea mio, solo mío._

 _Ten cuidado con seguir dañándolo._

 _(¿De verdad creías que nadie sabia de las notas que recibías en la taquilla?. Aunque es una gran manera de comunicarse.)_

 _ **Gaara**._

 _ **P.D:** Esto quedará entre tú y yo."_

El nudo en mi garganta se acentuó. Carraspeé, deseoso de que esa sensación de picazón y dolor se marchase. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Nada.

Suspiré y volví a mirar la carta.

Era un asco de día, y lo peor es que no había acabado... Ahora debía encontrarme con ella.

Siendo sinceros, no tan siquiera tenia fuerzas para caminar, ¿cómo iba a tener valor de reunirme cara a cara con Sakura?.

 _"Que alguien me salve de esto."_

Y de nuevo, pensé en el chico de las bonitas y coloridas cartas en mi taquilla.


	12. XII

Normalmente, me gusta caminar por la tarde. Cuando Sasuke no viene a mi casa -como últimamente pasaba- salia a pasaer con la música a todo volumen para despejar mi mente, intentando olvidarme de todo aquello que sucedía a mi alrededor. Pero hoy, precisamente hoy, caminando hacía donde me encontraría con _ella_... no tenía ninguna gana. Además, me había dejado los auriculares en casa, y tenía que estar escuchando conversaciones de la gente -cuando no me interesaban en lo más mínimo- ruidos propios, como los motores de coche, ajetreo por las calles y demás.

 _La música es el escape de todo, es la mejor forma de mandar todo a la mierda._

Llegué al descampado donde _ella_ me estaba esperando. No puse mala cara, no soné borde, no hice nada. Simplemente venía a aclarar algunas cosas, no ha comportarme como un auténtico idiota como ya había hecho días anteriores. Quería poner punto final a todo este asunto con Sakura, pero no ser un estúpido _dobe_.

-Te agradecería en verdad que dejaras de difundir mentiras sobre nosotros.- Me silencié un segundo. Pensé en Sasuke y en sus malas caras, en Gaara y su manera de quitarme a mi _mejor amigo_ , y en anónimo quien estaba cabreado por toda esta situación.- De una puta vez.- Quizá si tenía que ser algo borde. No solía usar malas palabras pero la situación crispaba mis nervios. Sí, había perdido al mayor por mi culpa, pero ella no era inocente.

-¿Qué, es que acaso no es verdad?.- Torcí mi gesto en una mueca de asco ante tal situación.

-Por supuesto que no.- Soné seguro, pero en verdad quería salir de aquí, volver con Sasuke y retroceder en el tiempo. Quizá una semana, quizá un mes... quizá unos años, donde éramos niños que se cogían de las manos, se daban besitos inocentes y nadie decía nada de nada.

-Pero yo quiero salir contigo.- Si así funcionase el mundo, nadie tendría opinión propia.

-Una relación es cosa de dos, y yo no quiero nada contigo, de verdad creía que lo habías entendido.- Suspiré pesadamente.- Siento si te he dado alguna señal contrariada, o si es porque he sido coqueto contigo en clase -por supuesto en plan de broma-, o por los rumores que sonaban pero...

-¿Esto es por el maricón de Sasuke?- Jadeé ante tan mal nombre.

-No, no es por Sasuke-teme. Y si fuera por él tampoco sería tu puñetero problema.- Realmente quería ser amable porque tampoco es que ella tuviese la total culpa de mi mierda, pero no ayudaba en nada.

-Sois unos asquerosos maricones.

-Deja de usar la palabra _maricón_ como si fuese algo malo.- No sabía cómo habíamos acabado en este tema.

-Es algo malo.- Alisó su pelo rosa y lo dejó caer sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Tú no dictas de quien te enamoras, no sé si lo sabes. No puedes elegir con quien sentirte bien, con quien ser tú mismo, con quien reír, o en quien pensar constantemente. Eso no lo eliges tú, si no tu corazón.- Ella rodó los ojos y yo pensé en Sasuke. ¿Por qué siempre todo acababa en él?

-No es una relación en verdad.- Dijo ella, y yo ya me cansé.

-Tú aseguras que me amas, ¿no?.- Ella asintió, añadiendo algo como: _pero principalmente quiero tener sexo contigo;_ y yo continué.- Bien, ¿si yo de la noche a la mañana amaneciese convertida en mujer, me seguirías amando?- No se lo pensó si tan siquiera, y negó rápidamente.

-Entonces no me amas.- Me dí la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharme. ¿ _Él_ seguiría siendo mi amigo si me convirtiese en mujer? Si, sin duda. Él me querría fuese como fuese. ¿Y anónimo?...- Ahora, como vuelva a escuchar otro falso rumor sobre nosotros, o como vuelvas a decir algo del teme o de mí, juro que acabarás mal.- Claramente no iba a pegarle, es una mujer y yo no soy agresivo, pero en verdad buscaría la manera de cobrárselas si seguía con tonterías.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente pasó por delante de mi y me adelantó, moviendo sus caderas a cada paso que daba.

Incluso yo había aprendido algo de esto, algo que había negado de alguna u otra manera en el fondo de mi mente.

 _"El amor no depende de raza, género o edad. Depende de con quien te sientas tú mismo, con quien eres feliz."_

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? :D**


	13. XIII

**_"_ Extraño Stalker: {Sin ofender}**

 _Me_ _has_ _dado_ _ánimo_ _cuando_ _no_ _me_ _quedaba_ _._ _Me_ _has_ _alentado_ _cuando_ _no_ _podía_ _._ _Me_ _has_ _hecho_ _sonreír_ _por_ _más_ _de_ _casi_ _dos_ _meses_ _,_ _y_ _parece_ _increíble t_ _odo_ _lo_ _que_ _he_ _vivido_ _en_ _ese_ _tiempo_ _,_ _pero_ _en_ _parte_ _,_ _estaba_ _bien_ _,_ _porque_ _te_ _tenía_ _conmigo_ _,_ _a_ _un_ _desconocido_ ** _stalker_** _que_ _dejaba_ _notas_ _en_ _mi_ _taquilla_ _;_ _notas_ _de_ _colores_ _cursis_ _y_ _extrañas_ _. De verdad que era inimaginable el apoyo que conseguía de tu parte, solo con volver a leer una carta, sonreía aún sin tener ganas._

 _He estado perdiendo poco a poco a mi mejor amigo, me he dado cuenta de que creo, CREO, que quiero a alguien que no debo querer, los problemas familiares me ahogaban en casa, y tú, en cambio, no has cesado de hacerme reír._

 _Y_ _todo_ _lo_ _que_ _puedo_ _decir_ _es_ _'_ _Gracias'_ _._

 **El chico al que no deberías prestar tanta atención. _"_**

Colgué la nota sin dudar y me di media vuelta, intentando no sentirme un completo subnormal.

—¡Mira por donde vas!.—Grité al chico moreno que se chocó contra mi. ¿Quién corre por los pasillos aparte de mi mismo? Rodé los ojos. Esta era una de esas típicas situaciones que en realidad no deberían hacerte gracia, pero que llega un punto en el que todo te parece ya tan absurdo -no solo tu día a día, tus problemas en casa o cualquier cosa relacionada con estas, si no todo en general, ¡he conocido a un chico a través de unas notas en mi taquilla...!-, que te ríes de todo, aunque de lo que menos ganas tengas sea de reir. ¿Sabes eso? El vacío en el pecho que no se va aún riendo y riendo sin parar. Pues más o menos algo así.

Tomé todo el aliento que pude y esperé a Gaara en la salida. Bien, ¿decía que no merecía al Uchiha? Él tampoco. Nadie lo merecía, porque era demasiado bueno para ser real, aunque fuese un _teme_ de primera, frío y aparentemente sin sentimientos. Y como estúpido, había tardado en verlo, hasta que lo he perdido.

Pero aún no era tarde, ¿no?.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren el siguiente? :D**


	14. XIV

_Aquí está el siguiente capítulo 3. Espero que les guste muchísimo n.n_

* * *

 **XIV**

Corrí hacía él, respirando agitadamente, con millones de pensamientos pasando a través de mi mente, pero nada concreto. Debía sacar ahora todo lo que había en mi, o perdería la oportunidad para siempre.

Un tic de rabia apareció, surgiendo de mi interior como una ola que me arrastraba, cuando lo vi tecleando en el móvil y sonriendo, de esa forma estúpida que transmite a los demás que estás hablando con _alguien especial._ Fue aún peor cuando me imaginé _quién_ era el ' _otro_ '.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, yo estaba colocado detrás de él, con mis manos hechas puños, con la suave intención de estrellárselo en la cara si decía algo que no debía, y hablando tan rápido que aunque él mismo me quisiera interrumpir, no podía.

-Dices que no tengo derecho a estar con él cuando ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón. Bien, tú tampoco lo tienes. Y sí, odio tratarlo como un objeto, porque Sasuke no es algo que sea tuyo o mío, es una persona que no pertenece a nadie. Es libre de hacer o elegir lo que quiera.- Recalqué cada una de las palabras, con la certeza plasmada en cada palabra.- Pero estoy seguro, aunque en este último tiempo no lo parezca, que si tuviese que elegir entre alguno de nosotros, me elegiría a mí. No me mal entiendas- Pausé un segundo, cuando vi que iba a decir algo, pero alcé mi mano para ponerla en frente de su cara y cerró la boca. _"Mejor, así no le entran moscas"_ \- no valgo mucho,- continué- pero jamás, por mucho que lo pretendas, podrás ponerte al nivel en que estamos el _teme_ y yo, por mucho que lo quieras, nunca podrás vivir lo que yo he vivido a su lado, y sí, los últimos meses, por no decir el último año completo, hemos estado más distanciados que de costumbre- me negaba a contarle sobre mis problemas familiares o sobre mi fatídico estado de ánimo-, pero volveremos a ser nosotros, y tú no podrás impedirlo.

Lo miré fijamente unos segundos, deseando tener algún tipo de magia que lo hiciese desaparecer. No fue así, obviamente.

-Mira Gaara, una parte de mi agradece que hayas estado con Sasuke cuando yo no he podido, pero otra quiere romperte la cara por haberte entrometido en mi camino, quiero decir, no vengas ahora con tu cara de niño bueno con pelo pelirrojo, cuando prácticamente me has empujado fuera de su vida; ya sea por videojuegos, invitaciones en las que yo casualmente no podía ir, o similares, y por eso, eres un gran hijo de puta.

Esta vez, si me interrumpió, dejándome sorprendido con sus palabras.

-Yo lo quiero, y de verdad significa mucho para mi. Yo no soy como tú, no lo uso como un pañuelo que cuando me sirve para limpiarme las lágrimas y los mocos, lo uso sin parar, pero cuando no, lo dejo tirado a un lado, no lo llamo por días y simplemente ignoro su existencia. Sí, es frío y arisco, pero eso lo cambiará con el tiempo... si está conmigo. Así que sí, quizá yo sea un " _hijo de puta"_ , pero no ignoro que mi mejor amigo está enamorado de mí porque _casualmente_ no me conviene.

 _"Espera, ¿qué? ¿el teme de Sasuke estaba enamorado de mi?"_


	15. XV

No dejó que Gaara siguiese hablando, simplemente gritó lo único que venía a su mente.

-¡Deja de mentir!. Lo que quieres es separarnos a Sasuke y a...

Él menor golpeó fuerte su barbilla, dejando un rastro de sangre color intenso descendiendo por su labio inferior.

-¡Claro que quiero separarlos, pero porque sé que no mereces a Sasuke!- Volvió a decir.- Él te quiere, te quiere de verdad, y tú en cambio eres tan ciego que prefieres liarte con una estúpida rubia teñida que ir con tu mejor amigo, lo quieras de la misma forma o no. ¿Quieres echarme la culpa de que Sasuke está más distante contigo por mi culpa? Adelante, pero sabes que no es así. Está más distante porque se ha cansado, de tus tonterías, de esperarte, de que sea lo último para ti. Solo llevo aquí desde principios de curso, Naruto, y me he dado cuenta... me he dado cuenta de que lo tratas como una mierda.

Cerró sus puños con tanta frustración e ira ante las palabras que el otro estaba diciendo, que con la fuerza que clavó sus uñas en sus palmas, empezó a gorgotear sangre.

-¡Cállate, idiota, que tú no sabes nada!- Y no iba a contárselo, por supuesto, a Gaara no le interesaban sus problemas familiares.- Ni del teme, ni de mí.

-¡¿No sé?!.- Hubo un silencio en todo el lugar.- ¿Sabes lo qué si sé? Sé que Sasuke te ha estado dejando notas en...

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde os habíais metido?- Y Naruto podía asegurar que su corazón cayó al suelo, pero latiendo con tanta fuerza, que le podría haber dado años y años de vida, escuchar su voz.

 _"Sasuke-teme..."_


	16. XVI

El corazón se subió a su garganta, y allí empezó a latir furioso, controlado por la necesidad de aire. Naruto tembló al escuchar la voz de quien era su mejor amigo y se preguntó porqué el _Karma_ lo odiaba tanto.

-Nada.- Respondió, con tantas palabras bailando en su boca que podía atragantarse con ellas.- No pasa nada, solo estábamos...- En realidad quería decir _"¿De verdad estás enamorado de mí?"_ o _"¿Sabes que mis padres se están separando por mí?_ " o " _¿De verdad vas a dejar que Alex nos separe luego de que llevamos juntos desde pequeños?_ " o... En verdad quería decir de todo, y es que su cabeza parecía palpitar de la cantidad de preguntas que tenía en esta, pero no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio y miró al suelo con un pensamiento doloroso flotando a su alrededor.

 _"Lo usas como un pañuelo"-_ No, no era así. No. Para nada. Él no sabía que, supuestamente, Sasuke estaba enamorado de él. Además, Naruto tampoco tenía claridad últimamente, y es que, entre sus padres discutiendo todas las noches -porque es cuando ambos llegaban a casa de sus respectivos trabajos- por quién se quedaría con él tras el divorcio, los problemas que los rumores que había esparcido la pelirrosa, y el anónimo que dejaba notas en su taquilla que lo hacían feliz por unos instantes, ¿cómo iba él a estar pendiente de todo, cuando ya era toda una hazaña levantarse de la cama?

-¿Verdad, Naruto?- Levantó la cabeza al un segundo, asustado por la presencia de las personas que tenía en frente de él. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-¿Qué?- Susurró. No podía mirar a Sasuke a la cara. ¿En qué momento cambiaron tanto las cosas entre ambos?

-Que tú te ibas ya, ¿no?- Apretó los puños con todas sus ganas y es que allí estaba de nuevo Gaara, intentándolo alejar, sin importar que hubiesen hablado...

-No, la verdad es que no era tan...- Por un segundo miró al _teme_ fijamente, como si sólo estuviese en él, e ignorando la sensación en su estómago, le sonrió de una manera cansada y caída. _"Lo siento"_ Repitió en su mente miles de veces.- Sí, tienes razón...

-¿Usuratonkachi, va todo bien?- Las palabras que salieron de la boca del pelinegro lo acariciaron suavemente, era una sensación parecida a cuando leía una de aquellas notas.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- USó un tono bajo, y a Naruto no le extrañaba. Sasuke era orgulloso por lo que sabía, que pronuncar aquellas palabras le había costado muchisimo.

Naruto nego, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tenía miedo de preguntarle a Sasuke, tampoco podía hacer nada con el tema de su casa, y lo único que podía arreglar -el tema de Sakura- ya estaba, así qué... ¿ahora qué?

-Todo está bien, tranquilo Sasuke-teme.- Mintió, para darle una última mirada.

Gaara, expectante, observaba la escena que tenía ante sus ojos desde lejos. ¿Por qué siempre era así? Cuando Naruto y Sasuke conectaban sus miradas, todo lo de su alrededor sobraba... Era tan frustrante.

Sasuke, con la urgente necesidad de ir corriendo hacia su mejor amigo y preguntarle, no, exigirle de una buena vez que le contara qué estaba mal, se quedó completamente parado, sin mover su cuerpo ni un solo centímetro, solo viendo como Naruto se alejaba más y más de él, haciéndo oídos sordos al roto corazón del pelinegro.

 _"¿Algún día podré ser sincero con él cara a cara, y no a través de unas notas?"-_ Se preguntó, con un pequeño papel blanco guardado en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero debo decir que me caí hace poco y me he fracturado la mano, así que escribir es realmente doloroso e imposible D:

Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen su opinión ahora que se han aclarado un poco las cosas~


	17. XVII

_"Estarás bien. Todo mejorará. Sea lo que sea lo que te esté pasando, mejorará, Naruto. :)_

 _-Un anónimo seguro"._

La nota escondida en un rincón del casillero se desprendió en cuanto lo abrí, dejándome asombrado -y no solo porque esta vez era muy corta, con una simple frase escrita de un color verde sobre el fondo violeta de la nota- porque era muy temprano, y era la tercera o cuarta persona que había en el instituto, deseoso de salir de mi casa cuánto antes. ¿Cuándo había podido esa persona dejarme este escrito?

Lo miré y lo miré, jugueteando con ella entre mis manos, pero a pesar de que quería concentrarme en algo, no podía. Mi cabeza era una masa de pensamientos y nudos extraños.

Tenía 19 años, y una carga demasiado grande.

Primeramente mi futuro incierto y es que... ¿Cómo podemos decidir un _futuro_ a tan temprana edad cuando no sabemos ni a dónde pertenecemos? ¿Cómo pueden exigirnos luchar por nuestros sueños, cuando no sabemos ni cuáles son? Exigen que nos encontremos, cuando ni ellos mismos, siendo tan grandes, saben a dónde van. Siempre dicen que no sabemos nada de la vida, pero de pronto te plantan en mitad de la nada, frente a un examen que decide tu futuro y que, si no lo pasas, te deja prácticamente sin nada.

Después, mi hogar, si es que se le podía llamar así. Mi padre llegando a altas horas de la madrugada, bastante bebido, deseando de pelear con mi madre quien entraba a la guerra bien rápido. Sabía que ellos no se han amado nunca, lo tenía claro porque nunca han sido tan cercanos entre ellos, simplemente estaban juntos por mí, por la obligación de mi persona. En parte, quizá, también por la presión sobre la espalda de mi madre, a quien no se le permitió ser madre sortera a tan temprana edad- veinte años-, y tuvo que casarse con mi padre aún sin existir amor. Yo no quería eso.

 _Yo quería estar seguro de que mi corazón latía por la persona con la que querría estar para siempre._

Seguidamente, Sasuke. Este tema me hacía dar tantas vueltas por la noche, que acababa enrollado en las sábanas con los puños cerrados y deseando que cuando abriese los ojos a la mañana siguiente, estuviese en una realidad alternativa, donde mis padres están separados y felices, donde mi mejor amigo sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y yo puedo sentirme bien conmigo mismo, aún estando perdido. Pero no, estoy aquí, en este mundo, en esta realidad, donde echo de menos a mi mejor amigo -aún teniéndolo justo a mi lado-, y lo peor de todo, que nuestra amistad prácticamente depende de un hilo: **Los sentimientos.**

La pregunta aún rodaba, dolorosa y tan presente a mi lado, _¿qué siente Sasuke por mí?_ Y aún mejor, _¿qué siento yo por el teme?_ Cariño, sin duda. Pero... ¿era ese cariño algo más que una amistad? Los celos corrían por mi cuerpo cada vez que estaba con Gaara, pero ¿acaso no hay también celos en la amistad?

-¿Cómo sabes en qué punto de la línea entre el amor y la amistad estás parado?- Susurré a la nada, pero entonces, la respuesta llegó.

-Imagínate si podría vivir sin esa persona.- Salté de mi lado, escondiendo rápidamente la nota en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Estaba a punto de gritar un _'teme, me has asustado'_ o un ' _¿me amas?_ ', cualquiera de las dos era una salida a toda esta maraña, pero él siguió hablando, en tono neutro como si esto no fuese con él.- Piensa que esa persona se va con otra y te deja, ¿cómo te sentirías al respecto?- Quería preguntarle si él sabía esto porque era lo que pensaba sobre mí, pero no dije nada. Nunca digo nada, porque el miedo controla gran parte de mi vida. Y antes de que pueda decir nada, Sasukeya ha entrado a clase, y es que es realmente tarde, tanto que ya ha empezado la clase.

La reflexión y el punto de vista de Sasuke era buena, tanto que me acompañó durante todo el día.

¿Si Sasuke se fuese con otra persona, aún significando su felicidad, cómo me sentiría?


	18. XVIII

_"Es irónico encontrar más apoyo en una canción o en una nota de papel pegada en tu casilla, que en las personas, ¿no?_

 _-Un anónimo pensativo."_

Pegó aquel pequeño papel color verde esmeralda y caminó hacia clase, pero su teléfono sonó.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó, sin molestarse en mirar la pantalla del teléfono.

-Soy yo, Naruto.- La voz de su padre, fría y dura casi le hace querer colgar el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?- Es raro que su padre le llame en horario de clases -o a cualquier hora, en realidad-.

-Me dejé unos informes sobre el mueble del recibidor y tu madre no puede venir a traérmelos...- Lo que el rubio verdaderamente escucha es " _Me he peleado con tu madre hasta que me he cansado, la he mandado a la mierda y he decidido que tú puedes servir de algo por una vez_ ", pero no dice nada.

-Papá, estoy en clase. No me darán permiso para...

-Es una emergencia, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Tengo una reunión en una hora, tengo que tener esos papeles!- Grita tan fuerte que el menor tiene que alejarse el móvil de su oído.- Hazlo... Te quiero.- Y cuelga.

Naruto no se siente querido.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se decide a ir a su casa y hacer lo que su padre ha dicho. Se da la vuelta y va a la salida, cuando se encuentra con Sasuke, acelerado, respirando de forma agitada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Naruto ríe de forma tonta, porque eso es, posiblemente, la vez que más tierno ha visto al teme de Sasuke, y es que es tan perfeccionista que, el menor supone, jamás se dejaría ver de esa manera por alguien más.

 _¿Gaara lo habrá visto así? ¿Lo mirará de forma tierna? ¿Le sonreirá de verdadera felicidad?_

-¿Dónde vas?- Es raro porque éstas son, prácticamente, las primeras palabras que le dirige después de su encontronazo con el pelirrojo.

-Llego tarde.- Responde, de manera simple y escueta. Típico de él.- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vas en dirección contraria, dobe? ¿Ya te has vuelto a perder o algo así?- Una sonrisa de superioridad asoma y Naruto la acompaña a los segundos.- ¿Te vas a escapar, verdad?- Niega repetidas veces, preguntándose si está bien contárselo todo a Sasuke, su mejor amigo.

-Mi padre necesita unos papeles y tengo que ir a llevárselos.- Se rinde.

-¡Voy contigo!- Así, de la nada, se encuentra corriendo hacia la verja plateada, con Sasuke a su lado, sonriendo de las idioteces que dice. Claro que es raro, Sasuke-perfección-Uchiha jamás estaría dispuesto a perderse una clase por nada del mundo. Pero está bien, porque es Naruto. Y Naruto no es de éste mundo. Él es espacial, más que eso en realidad. Pero nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, por supuesto, aunque le cueste la vida.

El orgullo Uchiha existe.

Y entonces, a pesar de todo, el día no se siente tan malo para Naruto.


	19. XIX

Empiezan a correr cuando escuchan la puerta del segundo despacho -el de la señorita Laurien- abrirse y cerrarse a los pocos segundos. Se paran frente a la verja y se preguntan como pasarán. Se quedan pensativos hasta que Sasuke, en tono desinteresado dice:

-Podríamos... ya sabes... simplemente, ¿saltarla?- Y Naruto le mira como si fuese el ser más estúpido del mundo." _Teme"._ Muerde el interior de su mejilla y una idea viene a su cabeza.

-¡No! Ya sé, podemos irnos por la parte de atrás.- Empieza a gesticular con las manos y sonríe cuando Sasuke asiente. Momentáneamente y sin razón aparte se pregunta si Sasuke lo seguiría a todas partes.- Oye...- Empieza a hablar y no sabe qué palabras saldrán de su boca, pero aún así quiere decir algo porque llevan varios días sin hablar.- ¿Tú te cortarías una pierna por mí?- El Uchiha, que está saltando el muro de piedra -con cuidado, ya que hay algunas rotas- por la parte más baja, se queda asombrado y atontado, tanto es así que se tambalea para los lados y Naruto tiene que ir en su ayuda, aún esperando el típico _No necesito tu estúpida ayuda, Usuratonkachi;_ con el tono frío y áspero típico de él.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunta, tragando saliva, intentando que sus nervios no se noten.- ¿Que si me cortaría una pierna por ti?- Vuelve a repetir la pregunta que su mejor amigo hizo segundos antes. Éste solo asiente, con demasiada vergüenza para volver a repetirlo.- Bueno... yo...

-No, a ver, quiero decir, si yo estoy en una situación de riesgo o algo y...- Empieza a hablar y a hablar como si alguien hubiese activado un botón dentro de su ser y no pudiese dejar de decir tonterías.- y a ti te dijeran que solo puedes salvarme tú, cortándote una pierna.- Termina, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Por fin han salido de la escuela y a pesar de todo, no habían imaginado que sería tan fácil, quizá porque nunca se han propuesto escaparse.

-¿Y por qué no tu madre o tu padre?- Las palabras golpean a Naruto, haciendo que cerrase los ojos y sonriera con decepción, un extraño velo opaco de tristeza cubriendo sus ojos.

-No creo que ellos se cortaran nada por mí.- Responde, y cuando Sasuke va a volver a hablar, el menor niega con la cabeza, suplicando en silencio que deje ese tema a un lado, escondido en mitad de la nada.

(...)

Se paran frente a un gran edificio gris, y miran hacia arriba. Naruto se pregunta en qué planta estará su padre y como no está deseoso de entrar a ese edificio, coge su teléfono e intenta marcar su número, pero a pesar de que lo hace dos veces, su padre no responde. Rueda los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, dobe?- Pregunta el Uchiha, al ver como su amigo guarda el móvil con resignación en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Mi padre no me coge el teléfono y... no me apetece entrar ahí.- Él no sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de trabajo, eso lo tiene claro. Para él el simple hecho de imaginarse encerrado en una oficina durante más de ocho horas diarias haciendo las mismas tareas monótonas le parece un suicido, una manera de dejar pasar el tiempo y ver como tu vida corre. Él necesita algo en lo que sentirse vivo, algo con lo que disfrute haciendo, algo en lo que no se siente un trabajo, sino un hobby por el que te pagan. Pero... sus padres se han encargado de hacerle ver que esos son solo sueños de niños y que al final siempre te obligarán a hacer las cosas que más odies sin opción a negociación.

Entran a la recepción del edificio y los atiende una chica de aspecto joven, pelo moreno y, aunque sea típico, lleva puesto un traje gris. ¿Por qué al de piel tostada no le sorprende?

 _"Colores aburridos para un lugar aburrido, por supuesto."_

Pregunta por su padre y cuando la señorita le dice que está en la cuarta planta, simplemente se da la vuelta y camina hacia el ascensor, siendo seguido unos pasos atrás por su mejor amigo.

-Sí lo haría.- Suelta Sasuke, aunque parece que realmente se está hablando a sí mismo, dejando a Naruto extrañado.

-¿Qué harías qué, teme?

-Cortarme una pierna por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, por salvarte...- Y Naruto se queda completamente quieto, -no solo porque no se esperaba eso de parte de Susuke-soy-una-roca-de-hielo-Uchiha, sino porque se siente tan feliz que no sabe cómo tomarlo- a pesar de que las puertas del ascensor se han abierto, porque quiere saltar y... ¿hacer qué? ¿Besarlo? ¿decirle que él también haría lo que sea para salvarlo o para verlo sonreír de esa manera, sin rastro de frialdad o superioridad? ¿contarle que su vida se empezó a venir abajo desde hace un tiempo y que aunque intenta seguir, cuesta tanto que a veces se queda sin fuerzas? No puede, porque no es el lugar ni el momento.

Así que no dice nada y sale por la puerta. Sasuke solo sonríe, pero de una forma completamente distinta a la de antes, ahora consciente de que nadie lo ve, un deje de decepción asomando en alguna parte, pero... quizá una parte de él se esperaba eso, un ' _nada_ ' como respuesta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo

 _En verdad Sasuke me da bastante de pena, pero prometo que tendrá su tan merecida recompensa (e.e) y bueno... también entiendan a Naruto, el pobre que de por si ya es despistado, con su mundo viniéndose abajo y el peso de un hogar roto sobre sus hombros... no es fácil darte cuenta de que tu mejor amigo, sí ese ser frío, arrogante y estúpido, está totalmente colado por ti._

 _¿Qué creen que va a pasar?_

¡Nos vemos pronto! :D


	20. XX

Antes de llegar a la puerta que dará al despacho de su padre -gris saturado con el pomo de metal-, algo salta dentro del pecho de Narutoy se vuelve hacia Sasuke. Hay una mujer que no para de dar vueltas por la misma zona, cerca de la impresora, con su pelo rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros. A Naruto lo empieza a poner nervioso, pero intenta ignorarlo.

— Yo...— Hay un nudo en su garganta que poco a poco empieza a bajar hasta su estómago.— Tú me haces feliz, Sasuke y...— El pelinegro nunca supo qué iba a decir su mejor amigo a continuación porque el padre de Naruto, un hombre delgado, con los ángulos de la cara totalmente marcados, enfundado en un traje oscuro -¿por qué todos tenían que vestir de esa manera tan deprimente?- y con una mirada sin brillo alguno, se acercó al rubio.

—¿Me has traído eso?— Preguntó en un tono hueco y cortante. El menor simplemente asintió y Sasuke, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver como éste apretaba su mandibula con tanta tensión que tenía la cara contracturadada.

Su padre le tendió la mano y él le dio los informes, por los cuales había tenido que colarse por la ventana de su casa porque no había encontrado las llaves, pero no dijo nada. Y sin decir o hacer nada más, el padre giró sobre sí mismo y sin mirar atrás para despedirse de su hijo, se encerró de vuelta en la habitación por donde había salido. No había decepción en la cara de Naruto, pensó Sasuke con tristeza, -debajo de esa sonrisa falsa, por supuesto-, simplemente había una _mueca de costumbre_ , como si siempre pasase eso, como si el rubio siempre se sintiese invisible.

(...)

El silencio que estaba flotando entre los dos no podía definirse. Era parte incómodo porque no acostumbraban a estar tan callados cuando estaban con el otro, pero tampoco era tanto al punto de tener que romperlo obligatoriamente.

—Es raro.— Susurró Sasuke, y ni él mismo sabía si su intención era que Narutolo hubiese escuchado.

—¿El qué?— El menor andaba a un paso lento, como si no tuviese ganas de volver.

—Esto.— Gesticuló con las manos mientras se señalaba a ambos.

Naruto supo a lo que se refería. Al silencio, al vacío que había entre ellos durante tantos días sin hablar. A que su relación se sintiese como un hilo, a veces tan tensado que con un susurro podría romperse y que otras estuviese tan flojo que rozase el suelo en varios puntos.

—Lo raro no está mal. Simplemente es eso, raro.— Suspiró y rió suavemente. Sasuke pensó que esa era la mejor canción del mundo - _¿desde cuándo era tan cursi?_ \- y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba sin escuchar _esa_ risa de su mejor amigo. Esa. La que era suave y sin intención de mostrar nada más.—¿O es que a ti no te gusta lo que tenemos?— Y quizá fue porque a Sasuke lo pilló con las defensas completamente bajas -cosa que rara vez pasaba-, porque aún con su corazón latiendo a mil, solo pudo responder:

—Me gustaría ser mucho más.


End file.
